fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Yang Guifei
}}, Cthugha, Youkihi |jname = 楊貴妃 |id = 275 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,907/12,342 |hp = 1,960/13,365 |gatk = 13,510 |ghp = 14,642 |voicea = Haruka Yoshimura |illus = Kuroboshi Kouhaku |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 147 |stargeneration = 15% |npchargeatk = 0.51% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 6% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = Female |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Threat to Humanity, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = qqaab |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases own debuff resistance by 12%. |img2 = divinity |name2 = Divinity |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Burn debuff. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |2leveleffect = Burn Damage + |2l1 = 3000 |2l2 = 4500 |2l3 = 5250 |2l4 = 5625 |2l5 = 6000 |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP Damage by 30% & Inflict Burn Damage Up (+20%) (3 turns) status on normal attack. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She currently has the highest Attack value amongst all Foreigner servants. *The astronomical body featured in her Noble Phantasm animation is the Fomalhaut, the brightest star in the constellation of Piscis Austrinus. **It has blue-white coloration on the stellar spectrum. *'Guifei' (貴妃) is actually the Imperial Title given to her, literally means “Noble Concubine”. **According to the Tang Dynasty Imperial Harem System, Noble Concubine ranked as second highest after the Empress. **However, Noble Concubine is obliged to several privileges that are exclusive to Empress, such as granted access to the Royal Ancestor Temple, sit at the same level with Empress, walked the same path with Empress and etc. The only differences was the ranking, such as appointment of heir (crowned prince), where the princes of Empress will be prioritized. (Although history proved many Emperors ignored it). *The instruments featured in her design are the Pipa, a Chinese four-stringed instrument and the Xiao, a Chinese vertical end-blown flute. **Both and her husband Emperor Xuanzong were skillful Pipa artists. *The costume in her 2nd ascension artwork is the he’zi, a traditional Chinese bodice. She is often credited to the development of it. **Starting from Qing Dynasty, it was renamed as Dudou. Images Saint Graphs= Yang Guifei1.png|Stage 1 Yang Guifei2.png|Stage 2 Yang Guifei3.png|Stage 3 Yang Guifei4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S275Icon.png|Stage 1 YangGuifeiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 YangGuifeiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 YangGuifeiStage4Icon.png|Stage 4 S275 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S275 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S275 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Yang_Guifei_Sprite_1.png|Stage 1 Yang_Guifei_Sprite_2.png|Stage 2 Yang_Guifei_Sprite_3.png|Stage 3 S275 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S275 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S275 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Yang_Guifei_Stage_1.png|Stage 1 Yang Guifei Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Yang Guifei Stage 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1145.png|Purple Jade Flute CE1193.png|Hua Qing Palace Confectionery Hot Springs Mantou (Valentine CE) |-| Command Codes= |-| Others= YangguifeibyKuroboshi1.jpg|Illustration by Kuroboshi Kouhaku Category:Chinese Servants Category:Divine Category:Threat to Humanity